


You Can't Go Home Again

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: Allura brought up the castle's protective energy shield quickly while Pidge and Coran used different methods to scan the debris field they now found themselves entrenched within."Hey!" Pidge yelled out, breaking the momentary silence.  "Those are our ships!  They're mostly fighters, but some cargo and a couple of old space stations, too!""What did this?" Hunk was the first to ask over the top of the others saying "No, it can't be!" and "Are you sure?"





	You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this up a long time ago. Not sure where it was going. All plot from here on will happen only according to reviewer suggestions. Whether it goes crack, dark, humorous, or smutty, it's all up to the suggestions you all make!

Lance was definitely the most enthusiastic today.  He couldn't wait to get home, hug his mother, swing his little sisters around, and maybe play some football with his brothers and cousins.  Real human, Earth food in abundance, and warm days on the beach were calling his name.  
Hunk was the second most happy about this opportunity.  He was bringing preserved foods from all over the galaxy to share with his cousin whom he now knew owned three different food trucks.  A cook off was definitely planned.

  
Pidge worried about what her mother would say.  Her brother was out of the hospital and back home, but her father was still in intensive care after five weeks.  At this point, her brother had informed her, they were making funeral plans.  Sam Holt wasn't expected to make it another week.  
Shiro intended to go with Pidge to see the Holt family for a while before going home himself.  He didn't have any big plans with family, but he was certainly looking forward to being surrounded by humans, and only humans, for a while.

  
Kieth was the least happy about this trip.  He had nobody to come home to, like Shiro.  He, also, had no funds to spend, nowhere to stay, and nothing to do.  His family history didn't really need researching anymore, so that was out.  He guessed he'd just have to find some work with Galaxy Garrison teaching new recruits about what really was out there waiting for them.  That way, he'd get room and board.

  
The castle was expected to arrive in orbit around Earth in a few minutes.  Long range communication had ensured they would not be attacked and served to prove the identities of the humand on board.  Of course, there was no way to tell what kind of welcome they would receive until they actually got there.  Kieth warned that they might be attacked anyway, but Shiro, of all people, spoke with confidence of the opposite.  Now that the door to the full scale of what was really out there in the universe was open, the human population (the governments anyway) would be more welcoming of the protectors the Pallidans had become.  Surely, at the very least, Galaxy Garrison knew something of their exploits by now.

  
Coming out of the wormhole, nobody was braced for the multiple impacts the castle received.  They were supposed to be far enough out not to interfere with satilite orbits or geosynchronous objects like space stations.  So what hit them?

  
Allura brought up the castle's protective energy shield quickly while Pidge and Coran used different methods to scan the debris field they now found themselves entrenched within.

  
"Hey!" Pidge yelled out, breaking the momentary silence.  "Those are our ships!  They're mostly fighters, but some cargo and a couple of old space stations, too!"

  
"What did this?" Hunk was the first to ask over the top of the others saying "No, it can't be!" and "Are you sure?"  
"I don't recognize the weapon based on the damage," Coran mentioned somberly.  "It's some sort of physical projectile, not energy based.  Other than that, I can't say."

  
"Well, we have to go investig-"

  
"Incoming transmission," Allura cut Pidge off, answering the audio only signal coming from Earth's surface.  "This is Princess Allura of Altea in the Castle of Lions.  With whom am I speaking?"


End file.
